Perfect
by Hikari.Yume08
Summary: Lucy is currently dating Natsu, singer of the famous Boy Band "Fairy Tail" which no one knows until the day when Lucy and Levy are going to their concert. Songfiction. R&R


" _Natsu Dragneel, singer of the boy band "Fairy Tail" was seen yesterday with his still unknown girlfriend. They got caught yesterday evening in a nice restaurant called '8island'. It seems like it's a blonde woman at the age of 25."_

"24," the blonde mysterious woman, everyone was searching for corrected in annoyance.

"Geez they make me older than I am." She sighted, watching her TV channel where the world talked about the famous Boyband Fairy Tail.

" _We got information, that Mr. Dragneel actually got seen with her together since three months. He's always protecting her from the crowd and tries to save her face from being revealed."_

"Actually, it's four months," Lucy corrected and huffed. Since four months, she was dating Natsu Dragneel, famous singer and member of the all so famous boy band "Fairy Tail. "If the fan girls would know, the mysterious woman who's dating Natsu is me, they would kill me." Turning off the TV, the blonde beauty stood up to make herself something to eat. Lucy could hear her phone ring. She grabbed the phone from her couch she were sitting just seconds ago and looked at the display, seeing her best friend was calling her. She wiped from the left green button to the right to answer her call.

"Hey Levy, what's up?" Lucy asked, walking to the kitchen and took out a pan to heat it.

"You know, the whole world is talking about you, the mysterious woman."

"Yeah, I know. It was really close yesterday. They were about to see my face, but Natsu said he would give free autographs so of course everyone was turning away from me and the attention got back to Natsu." Going to the fridge, the 24-years old woman grabbed some bacon and eggs and put it mixed into the already hot pan.

"Soon or later they will know, Lucy," Levy said on the other said of the phone.

"I know," Lucy answered "but I'm just afraid to let them know just now. It's a big step after all."

"Who knows, maybe they will love you too?" Levy suggested. Lucy just shrugged her shoulders and mumbled a "I don't know".

"Hey" Levy started.

"Mhm?" Lucy hummed.

"You sure know about the concert tomorrow evening, right?"

"Uh-huh. Natsu told me." Lucy gave the food on a plate and grabbed a fork to start eating.

"What about if we're going there together? I have already two tickets."

"Sure" the blonde swallowed down her first bite, chuckling about her best friend.

"What's so funny?" the bluenette on the other line asked.

"Oh Levy it was just funny about you asking me even through you already have the tickets." This time it was Levy's turn to giggle.

"Sorry Lu, I just wanted to make sure you're coming with me."

"Lev', you know I'm always coming with you."

"I know. Anyway the concert starts at 9 am, I'll be on your place at 4 am."

"Sure. The whole band will be there, Levy" the blonde told her. "Including _Gajeel_." Levy ever since had a crush on the Bass guitar player Gajeel Redfox, who had black long hair and a lot of piercings in his face. His eyes are looking creepy, from time to time.

"I know!" the blonde's best friend squealed from the other side of the line. "I'm really excited, Lucy. See you tomorrow, bye!" she squealed.

"Yeah I know, me too. See you tomorrow, bye Levy."

Hanging up the phone, Lucy placed it on her table and continued eating while thinking what to wear tomorrow. _Should I dress up a bit?_ _Or is that too much?_

Shaking her head the blonde decided to think about it later. Finishing her breakfast, she put it into the sink and washed it.

The blonde then decided to continue writing her novel. She smiled down at the book she was holding, remembering the first time she met Levy.

 _Both were in school and had break. Levy who was in the same class saw Lucy writing down something while Levy on the other hand was reading a book._

" _Hey Lucy, what are you writing?" Lucy could see herself in her classes when she looked up at the bluenette._

" _I love writing so I decided to write a book and‑" she was cut off with Levy squealing.  
"Really?! I love reading! Please, let me be the first one reading it?!" the bluenette pleaded and Lucy laughed._

" _Alright fine, you'll be the first one. I even let you read the first chapter when it's done," she winked at the bookworm. "Yeah," the said girl grinned and jumped up and down. Since that day, they're always seen together and became best friends._

Time fly by fast while the female continued to write the next chapter of her Book. Soon or later it was noon when she ate Taking a bath afterwards she closed her eyes, excited for the next day. She was wondering if Levy already knew what to wear and if her best friend was as excited as she was.

Stepping out of the bathtub, the blonde wrapped a towel around her body and dried her skin. Then she brushed her teeth and slipped into her PJ's. Before the female went to bed, she turned off the TV to watch several series that played on this time of period.

* * *

The next morning when Lucy woke up she freshed up, ate something and brushed her teeth before she stood in front of her closet, a finger on her chin while thinking.

"Mhhmmm what should I wear..?" she asked herself out loud. Her eyes scanned from left to the right. She saw a white dress and a black one, which she wore on her first date with Natsu. Her eyes got caught on a blue dress. She took it out and nodded. Taking blue stockings as well she started changing. Looking at herself into the mirrow she smiled (A/N: It's the dress she's wearing after the fight with Angel on the Nirvana Arc.) The blonde added some make up and took some matching blue heels and a white bag. By the time she was done with her hair it was 12 o'clock and she groaned.

"Why do I have to wait so long until the concert starts?" slumping down on the couch with a book and started reading a book that Levy recommended. The blonde forgot the time until she heard her bell ring.

"Coming!" she shouted and a look on the watch on the wall told her it was Levy.

Turning the key and the door knob, the female unlocked the door and opened it to see Levy waiting in a short orange dress and two orange sleeves. White heels were on her small feet and a white bag was around her right shoulder.

The women fell into each other arms and hugged bevore Levy took Lucy's shoulder and scanned her outfit.

"Lu-chan, you look gorgeous!" she told her best friend.

"Thank you, you're stunning as well." The girls giggled. They chatted over the book Levy recommend, the chapter Lucy wrote and how excited they were for the concert to start. But the time flew by fast and they didn't have to wait long. Getting into the car, the blonde driving it while the bluenette was beside her, chatting, they got to their aim. After parking the car the girls got out, Lucy locked it and then they were heading to the two doormen which were on each side of the double door.

"Lu-chan look at all those people" Levy pointed at the people in front of them. There were a crowd which were standing lined up, the women behind them. Minutes went by and the line didn't seem to get less.

"Man this sure takes some time.." Levy mumbled pouting. It doesn't made things better that all girls were screaming. There Lucy spotted a girl with blue hair who had the biggest poster of Gray in her hands which says "I love you, Gray-sama". The blonde sweat dropped.

"Hey Levy, this woman 5 lines in front of us .." she trailed off, Levy followed, were her best friend was pointing at "I don't know how she's able to hold this big poster in her hands plus screaming his name."

The blunette giggled "well she seems really to love him. We should tell Gray later about her." Lucy nodded.

After half an hour they were finally at the door and grumpy.

On of the men, which made sure no one will pass them without a ticket, handed a hand out.

"Tickets please" he said, his face bored.

The bookworm fumbled in her bag before getting the tickets out to show them. They nodded and stepped by to let the Ladies walk by.

"Seems like he doesn't like his job," Lucy mumbled.

"Uh-huh" Levy nodded in agreement.

Both were in a big hall trying to figure out where the concert hall will be. They passed by the toilette and decided to use it, since they were already here and had to stand a long time plus who knows if they could get out of the crowd if needed.

After the women washed her hands, they checked their self in the mirror above the sink.

"Ah Lu-chan, when can I read the next chapter of 'Seeking for the Clock'?" The bluenette asked exciting.

"I dunno," the blonde answered "but I guess it will be finished at the end of the week, maybe even on Friday?" Lucy asked herself out loud.

"Oh my god! You know I have been waiting for forever for the next chapter!" The bookworm squealed in excitement.

"You know, you only had to wait a month."

"But that's a pretty long time if you're waiting for something special."  
"I agree on that one. But I'm busy with work you know that."

"Oh yeah Erza always gives you the work because she knows you're the best and the others won't hurry with it."

"But I wonder why you're not getting any work from her, I mean you're a journalist too," the blonde tapped her index finger on her chin while thinking.

"Well I get enough from Mira. You know Jet and Droy aren't really much of help."

"Uh-huh I know. They're always drooling when they see you."  
"Lu-chan!

"Hey it the truth, don't blame me."

"I know" Levy sighed "but I just can't handle them. And besides they heard me sqealing once over Gajeel who was the topic I once got to write."

"Oh yeah I remember that. I've heard it all the way back to my office. Well you can tell them when you're together with Gajeel."

"Yup I'll do that, since they're never listening and fighting with each other."

They turned around some corner and had a great view over the stage.

"Lu-chan look!" Lucy's blue haired best friend shouted while pointing onto the stage.

"It's huge, they have a lot of place up there."

"Lets get to the front, it'll start soon."

"Yeah but Levy", Lucy said, her gaze wandering through the crowd.

"Huh?" Lucy took her best friends hand.

"Until we find our place we'll go through the crowd. Now we can't loose each other.

Lucy winked and held her and Levy's hand up high while her favorite bookworm nodded.

Soon or later they found a place near the stage, more on the left side but they were glad they got a place near the stage. They had a great view.

They chatted so the time would pass by faster until they saw some guy coming onto the stage. He took the Microphone and swallowed before speaking.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman!" Hundreds of people clapped their hands.

"I hope you're all ready for tonight. The band mates are already backstage to get ready. In less than 10 minutes, they will come up here and sing. Are you all ready for that?!"

Again the crowd, including Lucy and Levy, squealed. This time even louder. Waiting for the time to pass by fast the man finally said "Ladies and Gentlemen, let's welcome the popular boy band 'Fairy Tail'!"

While everyone screamed hysterically, the man welcomed the band members.

"Here are: Gray Fullbuster the guitarist, Gérard Fernandes the drummer, Gajeel Redfox with the bass and finally Natsu Dragneel, the singer!"

With each name listed, the members came in the right order on the stage.

Beside Levy and Lucy, they spotted the blue haired girl from before with the big poster of Gray. She screamed "Gray-sama" the time the guy on the micophone said his name and when she spotted Gray, the girls thought she would faint.

Lucy immediately had her eyes on Natsu, who grinned into the crowd, like he used to do all the times.

"Before we start with the band I have question to ask to the lead singer."

Natsu turned to him, waiting for his quastion. "We've heard in the news, that you're having a girlfriend." The pinkette nodded "Is she here today to watch your show?"

The pinkette took the microphone which was placed in the middle of the stage and spoke "Yup, my girlfriend is here today" His eyes searched through the crowd until he spotted the two girls, eyes landing on Lucy's. "I'm glad she's here because we prepared a song – just for her. My bandmates does know here as well and they thought that my idea would be great and she'd be happy about it."

Meanwhile while the crowd was squealing, the blonde had a red face from embarrassment while Levy whisper-shouted "Lu-chan, he's talking about you". The bluenettes friend only could nod.

"Well then let's hear the new song." The guy with the microphone announced and left the stage while Natsu grinned.

The pink haired male turned around and waited until his mates nodded in agreement and then they started their new song:

xx

I might never be your knight in shining armour

I might never be the one you take home to mother

And I might never be the one who brings you flowers

But I can be the one, be the one tonight

When I first saw you

From across the room

I could tell that you were curious, Oh yeah

Girl, I hope you're sure

What you're looking for

'Cause I'm not good at making promises

xx

Natsu sang his lines perfecty while his band mates were concentrating on their instrument.

xx

But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms

And if you like having secret little rendezvous

If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do

Then baby, I'm perfect

Baby, I'm perfect for you

And if you like midnight driving with the windows down

And if you like going places we can't even pronounce

If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about

Then baby, you're perfect

Baby, you're perfect

So let's start right now

xx

When Gray swung his head with his guitar and jumped, Lucy could hear the bluenette screaming the males name several times. But she screamed his name and "i love you" every time he moved.

xx

I might never be the hands you put your heart in

Or the arms that hold you any time you want them

But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment

'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time

When I first saw you

From across the room

I could tell that you were curious, Oh yeah

Girl, I hope you're sure

What you're looking for

'Cause I'm not good at making promises

But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms

And if you like having secret little rendezvous

If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do

Then baby, I'm perfect

Baby, I'm perfect for you

And if you like midnight driving with the windows down

And if you like going places we can't even pronounce

If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about

Then baby, you're perfect

Baby, you're perfect

So let's start right now

xx

When Natsu sang his song, he was pointing and winking at Lucy, grinning from ear to ear. He sure enjoyed singing. But Lucy wondered if he is never nervous before stepping on the stage. She decided to ask him that some other time.

xx

And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out,

Oh, yeah

And if you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about

Baby, I'm perfect

Baby, we're perfect

xx

Glancing toward her best friend, Lucy smiled seeing Levy dancing with the music while watching Gajeel.

xx

If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms

And if you like having secret little rendezvous

If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do

Then baby, I'm perfect

Baby, I'm perfect for you

And if you like midnight driving with the windows down

And if you like going places we can't even pronounce

If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about

Then baby, you're perfect

Baby, you're perfect

So let's start right now

xxxx

The music ended and so did the song. The crowd was screaming along with Levy and Lucy who were both happy that they were on this gorgeous event tonight.

With his micophone in his right hand, Natsu stepped forwards, taking a deep breath. Sweat was running down his face and he panted.

"My girlfriend", he paused and immediately everyone was quiet "is the moat loving person I've ever met and I'd like to thank her, that she's sticking with me. "Lucy Heartfilia, thank you!"

Lucy's eyes widen from shock. Now everyone would know she's the one who's dating Natsu. She just hope, no one would be mad at her. But on the other side, the blonde was happy that she finally has that behind her. Sure the next week will be horror because everywhere she will go, a crowd would follow her or whisper something about her as soon as they know her face. But she has Natsu and it's worth it.

"But guys", Natsu spoke again "I ask you all to do me a favor. Please be nice to Lucy because she's shy. I'm sure you all will love her too!"

The crowd screamed once again, accepting the singers request before the band continued singing for 2 hours. When it was over and the band stepped forwards to bow to their fans, Lucy was glad the screaming would end soon. Her ears were already hurting.

"Thanks for coming!" Gray said through the microphone and the bluenette who has only eyes for him already fainted.

"You were a great public, Shooby doo ha!" Gajeel pointed his pointer finger in the air and grinned Levy watched every move with her hands on each side of her cheeks.

"He's so gorgeous!" she dreamed.

"I know, Lev' I know" Lucy said. "Maybe I can ask Natsu if you two can meet?" the blonde said thinking out loud.

"Lu-chan, that would be awesome!" the woman screamed and hugged her friend. "I'll ask but I can't promise anything." Levy just nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye and thank you all!" Gérard said and the band left the stage.

People were shouting some "Don't leave!" and "It's already over?!" But soon everyone left and get back home.

When no one was around but Lucy and Levy the band soon came to greet the two.

"Luce!" her boyfriend shouted from behind, already running to her.

"Natsu!" she hugging him happily.

"Now you don't have to hide anymore. You'll see everything will be fine, besides I'll be always there to protect you." Lucy giggled "I know but you could've asked me first. What if some crazy jealous girl group is coming to my apartment?"

"If that's going to happen, I'll be there. Promise." Natsu said and kissed the blondes forehead.

Taking each side of the pinkettes cheeks, Lucy leaned closer and closed her eyes for a sweet kiss.

When the others were coughing and Gajeel shouted "Get a room!" the two love birds separated from each other and laughed.

The day ended with Lucy asking Natsu if Levy could meet Gajeel. Natsu then had a idea and asked him to take her back home. Lucy winked at the bookworm and Levy whispered a "Thank you!", grateful for this chance. Lucy was curious about what Levy will tell her tomorrow. Gray and Gérard left as well and Natsu drove his girlfriend back home.

* * *

 **A/N: I know the end is a bit rushed but I hope you liked it. Sorry for any mistakes. The Song is owned by One Direction. I tell you: Check it out the song is amazing.**


End file.
